Forgive Me
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Uma briga pode mudar o percurso de um grande amor. Fic RHr. Song Fic baseada na música Forgive Me do Evanescence


**Song Fic - Evanescence**

**Forgive Me – Me Perdoe.**

_**Can you forgive me again?**_

_**Você pode me perdoar novamente? **_

_**I don't know what I said**_

_**Eu não sei o que eu disse**_

_**But I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**Mas eu não quis te machucar**_

_**I heard the words come out**_

_**Eu escutei as palavras saindo**_

_**I felt like I would die**_

_**Senti como se fosse morrer**_

_**It hurt so much to hurt you**_

_**Machuca muito machucar você**_

Havia dois anos que ela não o via. A última notícia que teve dele era que havia se casado com uma mulher poderosa e "trouxa" há alguns meses. Mione se encontrava sozinha na sala. Sempre pensava nele. Sempre lembrava dele. Cada lembrança doía. A lembrança que mais doía em seu peito era a de seu último ano em Hogwarts. A formatura marcou tão profundamente que toda vez que lembrava caía aos prantos. Naquele dia e ano, ela estava linda em um longo vestido e de cabelos tratados e soltos. Ele estava muito elegante em um básico terno, porém, estava feliz e confiante. Tinha um fio de esperança em ficar com ela aquela noite para sempre. Mas algo impediu que isso se concretizasse. Por mais que as evidências fossem óbvias para ambos, acabaram brigando mais uma vez. Só que essa briga foi a pior de todas que eles já tiveram que acabou gerando o afastamento deles. Mione remoia cada palavra que dissera a ele. Nunca quis magoá-lo e sim amá-lo. Mas naquele dia, não mediu palavras para se defender e ofendeu Rony ferozmente. Toda noite dormia mal com aquela lembrança. Sempre sonhava com a última briga.

**flashback**

Chega Rony. – dizia Mione levantando da mesa. – Já lhe disse que o Vítor é meu amigo. Não tem nexo o que você está fazendo agora.

Grandes amigos vocês são. – dizia Rony furioso. – Você sempre gostou dele e sempre foi fraca demais para admitir.

Desculpe, mas a única pessoa fraca que eu conheço, incapaz de admitir seus sentimentos aqui é você. – dizia Mione fuzilando-o com os olhos.

O que quer dizer? - dizia Rony incerto com a insinuação dela.

Voe nunca admitiu que gosta de mim e fica com essa frescura colocando defeito na minha amizade com o Vítor. – dizia Mione sem pensar.

Rony corou ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma risada irônica para disfarçar.

Deixa de ser convencida, Hermione. Eu gostar de você? Jamais!- dizia Rony levantando desconcertado. Sabia que amava a garota, mas estava furioso demais para distinguir seu amor pela raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Bom saber! – dizia Mione escondendo a decepção. – Era de se imaginar. Garotos como você não merecem um olhar, um esforço. Só prestam para terem fama de "galinhas".

Aquilo que Mione dissera teve o mesmo efeito que um tapa na cara. Rony se sentiu extremamente ofendido e revidou grosseiramente:

E pegar garotas idiotas e fáceis como você! – e chegou mais perto dela.- É isso que o Vitinho tem feito com você, não é?

Não o chame de Vitinho seu grosso! – dizia Mione chocada com a atitude dele.

Ah! Desculpe! Só você pode chamá-lo assim. – dizia Rony irônico mais perto da garota.

Você não tem moral para me tratar desse jeito e muito menos para tratar alguém que você nem ao menos conhece. – dizia Mione se segurando para não chorar. – Você é um mal-amado, Ronald. Um mal amado morto de fome!

E você uma oferecida desagradável! – dizia Rony impulsivo.

Foi como um flash. Mione perdera a cabeça e dera um tapa de mão cheia no rosto de Rony. Seus olhos lacrimejavam de fúria.

Ronald, você é o ser mais nojento, submisso e invejoso que tive a infelicidade de conhecer. Não vou admitir uma ofensa dessa de alguém que mal sabe se virar e vive de pouco. Dizia Mione olhando-o fixamente.

Então é por isso que você prefere o Vitor não é? Por ele ter bem mais do que eu não é? - dizia Rony extremamente magoado e ainda surpreso com o tapa.

Não, Ronald. Eu quero alguém que me faça feliz e que não fique enumerando minhas companhias. – dizia Mione derramando algumas lágrimas. – E até agora eu encontrei isso só no Vítor. Só com ele consegui ser feliz.

Que bom! – dizia Rony segurando o choro. – Parabéns!

Mione mordeu o lábio inferior sem se preocupar com o que havia falado para Rony. Olhava para ele com imenso desgosto e desprezo. Rony se sentia o pior do seres. Sentia-se acabado com as palavras de Mione. Parecia que todo o amor que sentia por ela sumira para sempre.

Passar bem, Hermione! – disse Rony saindo desolado do salão.

** fim do flashback **

_**Then you look at me**_

_**Depois você olha pra mim**_

_**You're not shouting anymore**_

_**E você não está falando mais**_

_**You're silently broken**_

_**Você está silenciosamente "acabado"**_

Mione se afundava constantemente em lágrimas. Tudo que dissera a ele não passava de uma mentira. Nunca fora feliz. Nunca experimentou ser feliz ao lado de Vítor Krum. A única forma que sempre achou que seria feliz era ao lado de Ronald Weasley que nunca mais tivera notícias. No fundo, queria se desculpar por tudo que dissera. Pedir perdão. Mas a essa altura, era praticamente impossível pois nem ao menos sabia seu paradeiro. Quanto mais impossível se tornava a situação, mais dor Mione sentia. Nunca conseguira esquecer o rosto de Rony. Por mais que ele tenha demonstrado ter sido durão naquela briga, sabia que tinha ferido profundamente o único que talvez a amasse de verdade.

**flashback**

- Tá tudo acabado, Harry! - dizia Rony se jogando na poltrona. - Ela nunca gostou de mim, nunca!

- Ela sempre gostou de você. É meio óbvio não acha? Só acho que você deveria controlar esse seu ciúme.- dizia Harry sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Pra mim... já era. - dizia Rony olhando para os pés. - Ela é mais feliz ao lado do Krum... você ouviu o que ela falou Harry..não porque você tá aí se fazendo de idiota e agindo como se ela tivesse falado alguma besteira.

- Rony, eu ouvi o que não era verdade! Eu ouvi besteiras saindo da boca de ambos sem necessidade! Eu vi dois seres ignorantes ferindo os sentimentos um do outro! Foi isso que eu ouvi! - dizia Harry cruzando os braços.

- Harry, você não entende. Eu passei praticamente a minha vida inteira gostando dela e ela dá uma dessas? É horrível! - dizia Rony desolado.

- Eu sei que é. Mas nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse um ataque de ciúmes quando o Krum só foi dar os parabéns a ela.

- Nem era pra ele estar aqui! Ele apareceu e estragou tudo.

Nesse instante, Mione passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e avistou os meninos. O olhar de Rony acabou se encontrando com o dela. Ambos se fitaram por um longo período. Rony sentira um peso enorme de tristeza em seu peito e resolveu subir para o quarto. Olhou-a pela última vez cabisbaixo e dando as costas, começou a subir as escadas sem se despedir de Harry.

**fim flashback**

Aquele olhar, aquele jeito, aquela dor expressa no rosto do garoto não parava de invadir seus sonhos. A cada hora e a cada dia se sentia mais culpada pelo que aconteceu. Sonhava com ele, pensava nele. Percebeu que somente assim poderia prevalecer sua presença e sua existência. Mione dormia mal e sem mais nem menos acordava várias vezes a noite. Doía saber que ela o machucou. Doía muito mais porque ambos estavam machucados.

_**I'd give anything now**_

_**Eu daria qualquer coisa agora**_

_**to hear those words from you**_

_**pra escutar essas palavras de você**_

_**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."**_

_**Cada hora eu falo alguma coisa, eu rependo, eu choro "eu não quero perder você"**_

_**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**_

**_Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca vai me deixar, sim_.**

Os feixes de Sol invadiam seu quarto. O despertador acabara de tocar e Mione se levantou sonolenta. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e começou a tomar um banho. Ela morava sozinha em um pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres. Sua única companhia era o seu inseparável gato Bichento. Trabalhava no Ministério no Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia. Não gostava muito do emprego, mas sempre achou que era melhor que nada. Passados alguns minutos, já estava arrumada e aparatou até o serviço. Entrou em uma sala que dividia com mais duas garotas. Mal havia sentando e um rapaz a chamou:

- Srta.Granger, o Ministro quer lhe dar algumas palavrinhas.

- Ok! Já estou indo! - dizia Mione depositando sua bolsa em cima da mesa e saindo.

Mione caminhava pelos corredores do Ministério totalmente distráida. Se não fosse ver a porta de relance teria passado direto. Bateu na porta e logo ouviu a voz do Ministro ordenando que entrasse.

- Com licença! O sr. queria...

- Sim. Queria! - interrompeu-a Fugde bruscamente. - Quero falar sobre seu relatório.

- Ah! - dizia Mione surpresa - Foi aprovado?

Fugde deu uma risadinha desdenhosa e virou-se para ela.

- Claro que não! Isso está uma porcaria! Não tem nada do que eu lhe pedi. Você fugiu totalmente do assunto do relatório. Só faltou colocar alguma receita de um bolo. - Fugde agora dava berros assustando a garota.

- Desculpe, Sr., mas eu coloquei sim...

- Não quero saber! - interrompeu-a Fugde mais uma vez. - Quero esse maldito relatório amanhã. E quero muito bem feito ou será demitida.

- Sim, Sr. - dizia Mione olhando-o pela última vez e se retirando da sala caindo aos prantos.

Não havia ninguém que não passasse e não prestasse atenção nela. Mione nunca fora renegada daquela maneira. Sempre foi muito acostumada com diversos elogios sobre seus trabalhos. Começou a andar rapidamente até sua sala sem ligar se estava no caminho certo ou se estava esbarrando em todo mundo sem querer. Estava tão desconsolada que bateu em alguém que parecia estar bancando o armário no corredor. O encontro foi tão forte que ela quase caiu no chão.

- Ai! Desculpe! - dizia Mione erguendo os olhos.

- Não foi nada!

Mione dera um salto e abafou um grito. Não acreditava que ele estava ali na sua frente. Depois de tanto tempo esperando, finalmente se encontraram. O coração dela não sabia se batia de alegria ou de desespero.

- Rony? - dizia Mione não escondendo a surpresa em vê-lo.

- .. Mi.. Mione? - dizia Rony abobado.

Ambos se fitaram por um longo tempo. Rony começou a olhá-la e percebeu que estava chorando. Sentiu um aperto imenso no peito. Queria abraçá-la, dizer que estava com saudades. Mas a mágoa que ele sentia era tão forte que não conseguia ser um pouco mais caloroso com ela. Procurou tratá-la de forma fria e hostil.

- Oi!.. Quanto tempo! - dizia Mione enxugando os olhos.

- É verdade! - dizia Rony seco.

Mione sentiu como se tivesse entrado em banho de água fria, mas não deixou morrer o assunto. Não agora que o reencontrou.

- É... tudo bem? - dizia Mione engolindo o choro.

- Tudo.. e você? - dizia Rony ainda seco, porém inquieto.

- Estou bem! - dizia Mione olhando-o fixamente.

Por mais que evitasse, ela continuava a admirá-lo como antes. O garoto continuava muito bonito trajado em um terno. Parecia muito mais alto que antes, embora houvesse um complemento em seu visual que não melhorou o ânimo da garota. Uma grossa aliança dourada. Rony observava Mione. Procurou ser mais atencioso, apesar de tudo, continuava a gostar dela.

- Você não me parece bem! - dizia Rony mais caloroso.

- Estou sim! É dor de estômago! - dizia Mione dando um sorriso amarelo. - Já tomei remédio.

- Ah! Tá! - dizia Rony colocando as mãos no bolso. - Você trabalha aqui?

- Sim, no Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia. Mas acho que vou durar pouco por aqui!

- Por que?

- Por nada! Impressão sabe? - dizia Mione deixando escapar uma lágrima.- E você? O que faz aqui?

- Ah! Nada! Só vim ver meu pai! - dizia Rony olhando-a perdido.

- Legal! Sempre converso com seu pai. Ele me falou que você se casou. Parabéns! - dizia Mione olhando-o fixamente.

Rony se sentiu mal. Por mais que estivesse casado, vivendo sua vida e trabalhando nunca conseguiu tirar Mione da cabeça mesmo depois da briga que os atormentava. O garoto queria muito abraçá-la, lhe dar carinho. Mas sua posição de marido fiel e a falta de coragem para fazer isso era muito grande e o impossibilitava de fazer tudo aquilo que queria.

- Obrigado! - dizia Rony tirando as mãos do bolso e se aproximando dela sem notar. - Não precisava ter se incomodado em lembrar disso.

- Que isso, Rony! Não me importo! - dizia Mione olhando-o com amor.

Aquele olhar desnorteou Rony de vez. Mione sentiu a mão de Rony passar pelo seu braço e a levá-la para um canto.

- Mione... eu queria muito te ver. Não acredito que estou aqui... frente a frente com você. - dizia Rony encostando Mione na parede.

- Eu também, Rony. Queria muito te ver! - dizia Mione sorrindo. - Muitas saudades de você.

- Eu também! Muitas! Só que não tive coragem de ir atrás de você. Tudo que aconteceu me impediu de te procurar! - dizia Mione se aproximando por impulso.

- Eu queria aproveitar e te dizer uma coisa. Uma coisa que sempre quis lhe falar. - dizia Mione com os olhos enchendo de água novamente.

- Diga! Pode falar tudo que quiser! - dizia Rony atencioso.

- Eu nunca quis... e eu não quero te perder. - as lágrimas agora escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Rony recuou um pouco.Por todos esses anos, Mione tinha que dizer isso logo agora? As feridas dele ainda estavam abertas, mas não conseguia evitar. Continuava a amá-la.

- Vem cá! - Rony a abraçou firmemente. - Eu também não quero, não queria... mas foi inevitável.

- Ai Rony! Não me deixe sozinha... eu preciso tanto de você.- dizia Mione debulhando-se em lágrimas.

- Eu também meu anjo! Eu também! - dizia Rony alisando seus cabelos e soltando-a. - Olhe... eu nunca vou te deixar apesar de tudo. Pode contar comigo!

- Ok! Ok! - Mione agora enxugava os olhos. - Rony, eu preciso ir senão Fudge vai acabar comigo!

- Tá certo! - dizia Rony alisando seu rosto.

- Hum... foi bom te ver! -

- É.. foi bom! - Rony a olhava com carinho.

- Bom..tchau! Espero vê-lo de novo! - dizia Mione sorrindo tristemente.

- Você verá!- dizia Rony retribuindo o sorriso.

Mione tentou passar por Rony, mas percebeu que realmente estava muito juntos. Não só eles como os lábios de ambos também. Mione sentia o calor de seu hálito e via cada detalhe de seus lábios. A vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo era quase evidente. Rony parecia desejar o mesmo, pois não se moveu. Continuou parado olhando seu aspecto frágil. Alisou os cabelos da garota e se aproximou ainda mais. Os lábios deles estavam muito juntos agora. Mione cerrara os olhos para poder senti-lo enquanto Rony começava a tocar seus lábios nos dela. Começou a viajar com o toque de lábios, deslizá-los com carinho.

- Rony... - Mione recuou atordoada. - Desculpe, mas, você é casado. Não podemos.

- Ah! é verdade! Desculpe! - dizia Rony corando e ficando confuso com a situação.

- É.. tchau Rony! - dizia Mione olhando-o pela última vez e partindo para sua sala.

Rony ficara desolado no corredor por alguns instantes. Logo rumou para a saída. Mione entrou na sua sala se sentindo pior do que estava. Em menos de segundos, desatou a chorar novamente.

_**'Cause you were made for me**_

_**Porque você foi feito pra mim**_

_**Somehow I'll make you see**_

_**De alguma forma farei você perceber**_

_**How happy you make me**_

_**O quão feliz você me faz**_

A noite chegara juntamente com um imenso temporal. A chuva caía pesadamente lá fora. Rony se encontrava em seu escritório pensativo. Lembrava de Mione. Lembrava dos tempos bons. Por mais que ficasse triste com o que aconteceu, não podia negar que sentia a falta dela. Falta de seus berros,discordâncias,compreensão. Fechou a agenda e foi até a janela. Eles se viram tão rápido que Rony nem lembrou de pedir seu endereço ou até mesmo telefone. Percebeu que nem sabia com quem ela vivia ou como vivia. O que queria naquele instante era vê-la de novo e lhe fazer companhia. Havia se casado a alguns meses, mas nada nem ninguém se comparava a Mione. Sua mulher era linda, inteligente e "trouxa" como ela. Mas definitivamente, ele sabia que sua mulher se chamaria Hermione Granger. Sentia-se a cada minuto pior. Pensou em Harry. Pensou que ele poderia saber aonde ela morava. Sempre soube que eles ainda mantinham contato. Em súbito, pegou o telefone ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do escritório se abriu.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo! - dizia Gabriela vestida em um belo roupão de seda.

- Não! Estou sem sono! - dizia Rony sorrindo.

Gabriela gostava muito de Rony. Graças a ela, ele se tornou um homem bem sucedido. Casaram-se meio no escuro, mas não deixaram que isso os abalassem, embora ela fosse a única que realmente levava aquilo extremamente a sério.

- Quer alguma coisa, querido! - dizia Gabriela aproximando-se dele.

- Não! Não se preocupe! - dizia Rony indiferente.

- Hum.. tem um amigo seu lá embaixo.

- Amigo? É o Harry! - dizia Rony dando um salto.

- É ele sim! - dizia Gabriela sorrindo. - Está na sala.

Rony saiu do escritório rapidamente. Desceu as escadas extremamente empolgado. Talvez, nunca se sentira tão feliz em rever o amigo. Parecia até que ele tinha lido seus pensamentos. Harry estava sentando olhando para a janela embaçada pela chuva.

- Harry, que bom que você veio! - dizia Rony ofegante.

- Por que? Não vai me dizer que você andou aprontando e quer que eu conserte. - dizia Harry virando-se pra ele rindo.

- Não! Melhor que isso, acredite! É sobre a Mione! Eu a vi hoje! - dizia Rony com os olhos brilhando.

- Sério? E aí.. como foi? - dizia Harry empolgado.

Rony desatou a falar. Contou como se esbarraram, como ela estava triste e como quase se beijaram. Harry ouvia tudo atentamente. Nunca vira o amigo tão feliz.

- Pelo jeito foi bom hein? - dizia Harry sorrindo.

- Bom? Harry foi perfeito. Ela continua linda. Está mais linda que antes. Com um rosto lindo, um corpo perfeito. - dizia Rony entre suspiros.

- Nossa! Ainda bem que vocês se viram. Tava mais do que na hora de pararem com a frescura e se perdoarem. - dizia Harry sério.

- É! Isso é fato! - dizia Rony se se encostando ao sofá! - Queria vê-la!

- Vai uai! - dizia Harry entre ombros.

- Não sei aonde ela mora! E tá caindo mó chuva lá fora! - dizia Rony olhando de relance para a janela.

- Bom, acho que você vai ter que me aprovar como seu anjo da guarda! - dizia Harry rindo. - Eu sei aonde ela mora.

Rony sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir. Seu coração enchia-se com uma esperança repentina. Observou Harry pegar um papel e uma caneta e escrever o endereço da garota.

- Não é tão longe! - dizia Harry entregando o papel.

- Não me importo! - dizia Rony colocando o papel no bolso da calça. - Fico te devendo essa!

- Ok! eu cobro depois! - dizia Harry rindo.

- Ok! - Rony levantando.

- Rony, é impressão minha ou você vai até lá agora, nesse tempo e a esta hora? - dizia Harry desconfiado.

- Eu vou! Não vou perder tempo! Perdi meu tempo durante anos.. agora.. não ou deixar para amanhã o que eu posso fazer hoje! - dizia Rony olhando-o.

- Mas e sua esposa?

- Você inventa qualquer coisa! - Rony se dirigia até a porta.

- Eu? Você bebeu só pode! Está tarde! - dizia Harry indo atrás dele.

- Dane-se! - dizia Rony abrindo a porta descontrolado.

- Rony.. não é melhor aparatar... - dizia Harry desolado para o amigo que saíra correndo na chuva e nem o ouvia mais.

Passadas algumas horas, Mione desistira de tentar. Já havia dado introdução ao relatório pelo menos umas vinte vezes e nada ficava legal. A cada tentativa, amassava o pergaminho e jogava no lixo. A chuva estava mais forte que antes e Bichento ronronava em seu colo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia pensar em Rony. Alisava as orelhas do gato com extrema freqüência e logo estava perdida em pensamentos. Quando percebia que sua mente se distraíra, voltava a escrever. Ou pelo menos tentava. Algumas linhas foram surgindo no pedaço de rascunho tornado-a mais confiante do que antes. Quando estava a ponto de bala a campainha tocou. Bichento saíra imediatamente de seu colo e ficou postado diante da porta. Mione pousou a pena e foi até a porta.

- Você é muito curioso, Bichento. - dizia Mione sorrindo para o gato. - Quem é?

- Sou eu, Mione. O Rony! - dizia o garoto com a voz abafada.

Mione gelara. Parecia que sua alma tinha sido sugada por um dementador. Tentou se convencer de que aquilo não era uma ilusão e que Rony não estava realmente do outro lado da porta. Destrancou-a e a abriu meio sem jeito.

- Oi, Mione! - dizia Rony sorrindo e extremamente molhado.

- Oi!- dizia Mione sem jeito. - Entre!

O garoto entrou meio sem jeito. Esperou até que ela trancasse a porta.

- RONY! Você está todo molhado. Você vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito. - dizia Mione histérica pegando a varinha deixada na mesa. - _"Accio tolha"._ Tome! Se enxugue!

- Obrigado! - dizia Rony pegando a toalha e se secando. - Está sozinha?

- Eu moro sozinha, Rony! - dizia Mione olhando-o.

- Ah! Desculpe!

- Rony, o que você faz aqui a essa hora? Como você...

- Pára Mione! - interrompeu-a Rony selando seus lábios como dedo. - Não faça perguntas! O que importa agora é que eu estou aqui com você.

Rony a olhava com muito carinho. Mione por mais que estivesse feliz com sua presença, estava extremamente confusa. O que ele ali na casa dela sendo que tinha uma esposa, uma vida? O que ele fazia ali se ela tinha uma vida tão chata e monótona? Preferi desanuviar sua mente fugir dessas perguntas que começaram a surgir.

- Rony eu...

- Já lhe disse! - dizia Rony largando a toalha. - Eu só quero ficar aqui com você agora!

- Tudo bem! - dizia Mione sorrindo. - Mas eu queria.. queria lhe falar uma coisa.

- Pode dizer! Desde que não sejam perguntas! - dizia Rony aproximando-se dela.

- Eu... - Mione buscava as palavras e a forma certa para lhe pedir desculpas sobre o que aconteceu entre eles no passado.

- Você? - dizia Rony mais próximo.

- Você...quer dizer.. eu.. - Mione estava confusa. -, bom...você me faz feliz.

Mione não conseguia pedir desculpas de forma alguma. Percebeu que na frente do espelho era bem mais fácil do que pessoalmente.Rony sorriu. O amor que sempre sentiu por ela voltou a morar em seu peito com força total. Percebeu que o que sentia sempre existiu. só faltava uma razão para aquilo tudo despertar.

- Mione... minha esperança sempre foi ter você de novo. Aqui... comigo...sempre! - dizia Rony alisando seus cabelos.

- Aqui estou! Sou sua! Somente sua! Rony... - dizia Mione abraçando-o. - Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo! - dizia Rony fazendo-lhe carinho. - Mas é tão difícil!

- Sempre foi! - dizia Mione soltando-o. - Posso te pedir uma coisa? Uma coisa que eu sempre quis?

- Pode pedir! - dizia Rony atencioso.

- Me beija! Agora! Sem hesitar! - dizia Mione colando seu corpo no dele.

Rony sorriu. Admirava Mione com mais cautela agora. Nunca a havia beijado antes. Este seria o primeiro beijo dos dois. Encaixou seu corpo molhado perfeitamente no dela e continuou a admirá-la. Mione alisava seus braços com extremo carinho e segurou uma de suas mãos. Rony pousou a mão livre em seu rosto alisando seu rosto no dela. Passou a deslizar seus lábios nos dela com amor sentindo cada parte dos lábios dela. Ambos se envolveram em um beijo longo e apaixonado.

- O meu sonho é querer te fazer feliz! - dizia Mione sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Então é nosso sonho! - dizia Rony a envolvendo de beijos.

- Rony, me beija mais. Não pára não. - dizia Mione fazendo carinho em sua nuca.

Rony continuou a beijá-la intensamente. Parecia que nada nem ninguém poderia separá-los mais. A falta que um sentia do outro era grande demais para algum intruso atrapalhar o momento deles. As carícias se tornavam mais intensas e as juras de amor mais profundas.

- Rony... - dizia Mione desviando-se um pouco de seus beijos. - Eu sei que você é casado... que tem uma família... mas eu esperei por isso por muito tempo e acho que não vou ser tão má assim.

- Não me lembre desse mero detalhe. Esquece isso! - dizia Rony beijando seu pescoço.

- Tudo bem... mas.. - Mione o parou por instantes pousando as mãos em cada ombro dele. - Posso te fazer feliz esta noite? Fazer você feliz do meu jeito?

- Pode! - dizia Rony confuso. - Mas Mione.. como..

Mione selara seus lábios com um beijo longo e apaixonado. Rony a observava atentamente e não entendeu nada do que ela queria dizer. Porque fazê-lo feliz esta noite e não para sempre? Tentou argumentar, mas Mione parecia não querer nenhum tipo de argumento que atrapalhasse tudo o que estava acontecendo ali. A garota despira a blusa e o envolveu em seus braços. Alisou seu rosto e sorriu.

- Hoje... sou sua.

E o beijou fervorosamente, selando uma noite única e só deles.

_**I can't live this life**_

_**Eu não posso viver essa vida**_

_**Without you by my side**_

_**Sem você ao meu lado**_

_**I need you to survive**_

_**Eu preciso de você pra sobreviver**_

_**So stay with me**_

_**Portanto fique comigo**_

_**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**_

_**Você olha em meus olhos e eu gritando por dentro desculpas**_

O céu da manhã estava limpo depois de uma noite inteira de chuva. Os pássaros cantavam lá fora enquanto Rony e Mione dormiam entrelaçados na cama. O movimento de pessoas indo trabalhar já era bem óbvio lá fora. A garota dormia pesadamente nos braços do amado enquanto ele a observava. Ele sempre imaginou ter Mione para si somente em sonhos, não em realidade. A observava com carinho e nunca pensou em ter uma noite perfeita como fora ontem a noite. Mione se entregara a ele sem medo e sem receio. Todo o amor guardado por longos anos fora exposto em único jeito e em um único dia. Continuava a observá-la e percebeu que não queria ir embora. Queria ficar ali, pra sempre, ao lado dela. Com um único suspiro, Mione despertara de seu sono.

- Bom dia! - dizia Mione olhando-o com carinho.

- Bom dia! - ele lhe dera um beijo. - Dormiu bem?

- Dormi! Dormi muito bem! E você? - ela alisava seus cabelos.

- Melhor impossível! - dizia Rony a envolvendo nos braços cuidadosamente e beijando-a longamente.

- Rony... -dizia Mione sorrindo.

- O quê?

- Obrigada! Obrigada por demonstrar carinho e por estar aqui comigo mesmo por uma noite. Te amo muito como nunca pensei em amar alguém. E queria te dizer também que apesar de tudo isso ter ocorrido só ontem... meus sentimentos se confirmaram e vi que não vivo sem você ao meu lado e que preciso muito de você. - dizia Mione com os olhos lacrimejando. - Obrigada por ser meu 1º homem.

Rony ficara mudo por alguns minutos. Percebeu que as coisas poderiam se tornar mais complicadas do que já estavam principalmente quando notou que não sentia a menor culpa em trair a esposa, mas também não queria Mione como amante. Abraçou-a bem forte e disse ao seu ouvido:

- Eu também não vivo sem você. Te amo demais e vou lutar por nós dois. - e a beijou novamente.

- Outra coisa que eu queria falar... eu.. - dizia Mione tentando demonstrar o que queria dizer com o olhar.

- Você? - ele disse alisando seus cabelos.

- Hum.. preciso terminar meu relatório para entregar para Fugde hoje! - dizia Mione suspirando. O fato de estar tudo perfeito entre os dois, não impedia Mione de lhe pedir perdão por tudo que disse a ele há anos atrás. Mas lhe faltava coragem para isso.

- Ah! Tá! - dizia Rony despertando do devaneio. - Eu..preciso ir!

Ambos começaram a se vestir. Mione acompanhou o garoto até a porta e se despediu. Parecia que ambos queriam ficar juntos por mais longos dias, mas os deveres os chamavam.

- Tchau! Eu passo no Ministério para te ver! - ele disse.

- Ok!

E se beijaram. Mione trancara a porta e foi até a mesa da sala. Voltou sua atenção ao relatório. Talvez tenha sido efeito da noite passada, mas as palavras começaram a fluir no pedaço de pergaminho que continha apenas três linhas.

_**And you forgive me again**_

_**E você me perdoa novamente**_

_**You're my one true friend**_

_**Você é meu único amigo verdadeiro**_

_**And I never meant to hurt you**_

_**E eu nunca tive a intenção de te machucar**_

Rony chegara em casa muito feliz. Sua felicidade era tão aparente que até mesmo sua esposa percebeu mesmo estando brava por causa de sua ausência na noite passada.

- Ande você estava? Fiquei preocupada! Você não ligou.. nem deu sinal. - dizia Gabriela indo até ele. - Nunca mais faça isso senão vou morrer desse jeito.

- Calma.. está tudo bem.. nada disso vai se repetir ok? - dizia Rony sorrindo amarelo.

- Tá! Tudo bem! - dizia Gabriela sorrindo. - Tenho uma coisa para lhe falar. Lembra daquela viagem que meu pai comentou com a gente no começo do ano?

- Lembro! - dizia Rony se afundando no sofá.

- Pois bem.. vocês vão hoje! - dizia Gabriela indiferente.

- O QUÊ? - dizia Rony dando um salto do sofá.

- Por que a surpresa? Estava mais do que combinado. - dizia ela assustada com a reação dele.

- Eu sei que estava..mas não pensei que seria agora. Hoje para ser mais exato. - dizia Rony perdido. - Tem como adiar..sei lá...até cancelar?

- Não! O vôo sai hoje às 21 hrs. em ponto.

Rony se afundou no sofá novamente. Sentiu todas as suas esperanças vazarem pelo ralo. Não deixou de pensar em Mione. Não deixou de pensar na possibilidade de partir e deixá-la se sentindo usada. Olhou para a esposa desconcertado e percebeu que ela não era bela como Mione. Não tinha o mesmo jeito de olhar, falar, amar. Isso o deixou um pouco irritado.

- Gabi... não posso ir.

- Você prometeu a meu pai. Vai ter que cumprir ou ele ficará muito chateado. - dizia ela cruzando os braços.

- E quando eu volto? - dizia Rony desgostoso.

Gabriela ficara mais empolgada do que já estava. Ele percebeu que havia um certo brilho em seu olhar e ficou mais assustado com isso.

- Não vamos voltar! Vamos morar na França. Só que você vai na frente com meu pai.. depois vou atrás com minha mãe.

Rony sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar e sair correndo dalí. França era muito longe dali. Não agüentaria ficar longe de Mione pelo resto da vida.

- Me nego! Vou sim..mas a negócios como seu pai havia me falado..mas me nego a morar lá. - dizia Rony irritado.

- Ai Rony..vai ser legal..- disse ela sentindo-se ofendida. - Você jurou ficar comigo... você não pode me deixar.

- Tá..eu sei..mas tenho família aqui... amigos...não posso deixar tudo isso aqui.

- Podemos levar sua família..quer dizer...pelo menos seus pais.

Rony estava a ponto de dar um berro nela. Como alguém poderia ser tão mimado e tão insuportável como ela? Ia lhe dar uma resposta super grossa mas foi salvo pelo toque da campainha. Gabriela fora abrir a porta. Era seu pai.

- Vim saber se está tudo pronto para hoje a noite? - dizia Roberto cumprimentando Rony.

- Sr... eu não posso ir viajar assim. - dizia Rony controlando seus ânimos.

- Mas é claro que pode. Até poderia te deixar pra trás, mas agora que coloquei uma empresa em seu nome.. nada feito. Te pego aqui as 19 hrs. Sem falta.

- O.. ok..- dizia Rony sem palavras.

O pai de Gabriela logo foi embora. Rony estava inconformado com o que acabar de ouvir. Por causa de uma empresa seria obrigado a deixar tudo que sempre quis para trás. Ele ficara mais furioso ao pensar nisso e foi para o quarto. Trocou de blusa e resolveu falar com quem poderia te ajudar naquele momento. Aparatou na casa de Harry.

- Que isso? Invasão? - dizia Harry rindo.

- Sem palhaçadas! - dizia Rony olhando-o sério.

- Ih! O que aconteceu? - dizia Harry erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Rony respirou fundo e lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas 24 hrs. A cada palavra descrevendo Mione, seu tom de voz era super carinhoso. Contou a noite que teve com ela entre suspiros e arrepios. Harry ouvia tudo atentamente e percebeu que estava mais perdido que ele.

- E a Mione? - indagou Harry.

- Não sei! Não quero ficar longe dela. Eu a amo Harry. Mesmo lembrando de tudo que ela me falou no passado.. eu a amo. - dizia Rony andando de um lado para o outro.

- Fica com ela então! É a única maneira que isso parece ter! - dizia Harry dando de ombros.

- Eu não posso! Tenho que cumprir minha palavra com a Gabriela. - dizia Rony angustiado. - Eu gosto da Gabi sabe? Mas o que eu sinto não é tão grande e intenso igual ao que eu sinto pela Mione.

- Mas você deu sua palavra pra Mione também!

- E ai que eu me ferro!

- Então só tem uma solução! - dizia Harry cruzando os braços.

- Qual? - dizia Rony parando de andar.

- Você deixar tudo limpo com a Mione. Ela vai entender!

Rony sentou no sofá com as mãos na face. Começou a pensar em algo que não destruísse nada que ele tinha passado e que queria continuar vivendo com Mione. Levantou-se de repente assustando Harry.

- Ok! Vou falar com ela! Mas antes eu vou para casa, tomar um banho antes que a mulher sinta o cheiro da Mione na minha roupa e ir fingir que estou trabalhando. - dizia Rony tentando rir.

- Relaxa Rony! Vai dar tudo certo! - dizia Harry sorrindo e encorajando-o.- Boa sorte!

- Valeu! Qualquer coisa..eu volto aqui!

- Pode voltar! Mas com boas notícias tá?

- Ok!

E aparatou. Em instantes, estava no quarto que dividia com a esposa. Foi tomar um banho e recomeçou a pensar sobre tudo aquilo. Será que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, valeria a pena correr atrás e ficar com Mione? Seus pensamentos foram parar na briga. Aquela briga que também o atormentava. Passados alguns minutos, se arrumou e sentou na escrivaninha.Resolveu não arriscar mais uma vez. Escreveu uma carta para Mione. Iria embora.

A noite já havia chegado. Mione, depois de muito tempo, chegou em casa muito feliz. Para ela, nada poderia dar errado. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Depois de muita enrolação, Fudge havia aprovado seu relatório e havia lhe dado um aumento. Abriu a porta do apartamento e depositou as compras que fizera na mesa. Mal havia chegado e a campainha tocou. Era Harry. Mione não escondeu a surpresa em vê-lo e deixou o amigo entrar. Ele parecia confuso e preocupado.

- Mione... eu preciso falar seriamente com você! - disse ele sem olhar pra ela.

- Pode dizer.- disse Mione confusa.

- É sobre o Rony.

- O que que tem ele? - indagou Mione tensa.

- Ele chegou a falar alguma coisa pra você?

- Não! Por quê?

- Por nada! - dizia Harry olhando-a agora. - Leia isso. Talvez faça algum sentido. - e entregou um bilhete pra ela.

Mione abriu o bilhete e começo a ler. Reconheceu ser a letra de Rony. A cada palavra escrita, seu coração ia se enchendo de desespero e dor. Seus olhos começaram a derramar finas lágrimas. Após ter praticamente lido tudo, notou que havia uma mensagem pra ela que dizia: _"Mione, eu te amo muito e acredito demais nessa força que nos liga. Entenda, por favor, os motivos de minha partida. Talvez seja melhor assim... talvez eu nem consiga te fazer feliz como você disse uma vez. Espero que fique bem. Rony". _Harry olhou para a garota extremamente perdido. Por mais que não soubesse consolar garotas, a envolveu em um forte abraço.

- Fique calma. Vai dar tudo certo. - dizia ele alisando seus cabelos.

- Ai, Harry! Onde ele está agora? - dizia Mione entre soluços.

- A essa hora... esperando o vôo dele. - dizia Harry consultando o relógio.

- Vou atrás dele! Ele não pode ir embora sem dizer tudo que está escrito aqui olhando nos meus olhos. - dizia Mione soltando-se dele e pegando a bolsa.

- Mas Mione... a esposa dele está lá, o pai..todo mundo. - dizia Harry tentando segurar a garota.

- Harry..quer saber.. foda-se! Já esperei demais.. já sofri demais.. está na hora de eu dar meu braço a torcer. - disse Mione saindo e batendo bruscamente a porta.

Harry continuou ali parado desolado por instantes. Sabia que a ida de Mione iria acabar dando em confusão, mas mesmo assim, não deixou de admirar a atitude e a coragem dela. A garota mal havia descido as escadas e percebeu que aparatar seria mais rápido. Aparatou e acabou dentro do banheiro do aeroporto. Lembrou então que não sabia para onde Rony iria, onde estava e em qual portão embarcaria. Saiu do banheiro meio perdida e foi até o saguão de espera. Havia muitas pessoas lá, mas encontrar Rony era uma tarefa totalmente possível. Um cabelo vermelho acabou se destacando dos demais. Mione hesitou e pensou em ir até lá pelo menos umas dez vezes. Depois de uma longa luta interior, deixou de ser tola e foi até ele. Mal havia se aproximado e o viu de mãos dadas com Gabriela. Mione pensou que iria morrer ao ver aquilo, mas procurou ser o mais formal para não chamar muito a atenção de sua esposa. Respirou fundo e o chamou:

- Sr. Weasley, poderia me acompanhar até o balcão para eu verificar sua passagem? - dizia Mione sorrindo falsamente.

- Claro! - dizia Rony confuso ao ver a garota em sua frente. Virou- se para Gabriela. - Já volto! - e saiu com Mione.

Ambos foram a um lugar reservado. Mione parou diante dele olhando-o fixamente esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. O silêncio durou por tanto tempo que Mione perdeu a paciência e começou a falar.

- Não vai me explicar nada? Você vai embora me deixando um recado no rodapé de um bilhete que nem pra mim era? Esperava mais de você, Ronald. - dizia Mione decepcionada.

- Mione, entenda por favor. Eu não queria falar nada pra não te chatear! - dizia Rony perdido.

- E esperasse que com essa atitude eu continuasse a sorrir esperando você voltar. Me polpe, Ronald. Isso foi pior. Estou decepcionada.

- Mione, eu sou casado. Tenho que honrar isso entende?

- Na hora de dormir comigo você esqueceu completamente que era casado. Até preferiu que eu não lembrasse desse mero detalhe. - dizia Mione tristemente.

Rony ficou mudo com as palavras dela.

- Rony.. eu só queria curtir minha vida com você ao meu lado. Isso é crime? - dizia Mione olhando-o.

- Mione... eu também quero isso, mas há obstáculos demais. - dizia Rony aproximando-se dela.

- Enfrentamos! - dizia mione firmemente.

- Eu sei.. mas não é fácil.

- Você não gosta de mim como falou. Se gostasse, enfrentaria tudo e todos.

- É claro que gosto. Gosto até demais.

- Se gostasse, você não teria tomado uma atitude dessas.

- Você quer uma prova maior que eu quero ficar e ao seu lado? - dizia Rony aproximando-se mais dela.

-Não, Rony! Você já...

E a beijou da mesma forma da noite anterior. Rony não queria ir embora, mas havia algo dentro dele que dizia que isso era o melhor a se fazer. Mione se rendeu ao amado da mesma forma.

- Ai Mione.. é tão difícil. - dizia Rony abraçando-a. - É tão complicado. Eu te amo tanto.

- Então vamos acreditar nessa força, como você mesmo disse. Não vá! Fique aqui! - dizia Mione começando a chorar.

- Eu ficarei, mas não agora! - dizia Rony soltando-a. - Preciso ir, Mione. Preciso embarcar.

Mione o olhou desesperada. Por mais que o amasse, por mais que ele dissesse que a amasse, sabia que no fundo nunca o teria consigo.

- Ok! Vá, Rony! - dizia Mione roucamente. - Mas antes, eu quero te dizer uma coisa que está engasgada há anos.

- Pode dizer! - dizia Rony alisando o rosto dela e ficando um pouco assustado.

- É sobre aquela maldita briga que tivemos... - dizia Mione procurando seu olhar. - Quero te pedir perdão por tudo aquilo que lhe falei. Tudo não passava de mentiras saindo da minha boca sem pensar. Eu sempre te amei e nunca fui feliz com o Vítor. Só fui feliz quando tinha você ao meu lado. Você é o amor da minha vida e meu único amigo verdadeiro. Naquela noite, eu perdi os dois e isso doeu muito, Rony.. muito. Só queria que você me perdoasse de coração para eu poder voltar a dormir bem e ter sonhos felizes com você.

- Mione, esquece o que houve. - dizia Rony com os olhos lacrimejando. - Eu já esqueci!

- Não esqueceu! Ainda vejo dor nos seus olhos causado pelas palavras maléficas que falei.

- Meu anjo, está tudo bem!

- Eu só queria que você ficasse.. que não me deixasse. - dizia Mione com desespero na voz. - E queria que você me perdoasse.

- Você está perdoada! - dizia Rony derramando algumas lágrimas. - Eu também peço perdão. Por tudo que falei!

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! - dizia Mione abraçando-o.

Ficaram abraçados por um tempo. Ambos choravam muito. O vôo de Rony fora informado pela última vez.

- Mi... tenho que ir! - dizia Rony soltando-a.

- Rony...

- Calma! Eu vou voltar..prometo. - dizia Rony alisando seus cabelos.

- Promete?

- Prometo! Vou voltar e seremos felizes. - dizia Rony sorrindo tristemente.

- Ok! Vou te esperar! mas antes de você ir, me beija pela última vez. É a última coisa que peço. - dizia Mione pegando em uma de suas mãos.

Rony não pensou duas vezes. A envolveu nos braços com carinho e lhe deu um beijo longo,carinhoso e cheio de amor.

- Te amo! - disse Rony ao seu ouvido soltando-a depois.

- Eu também! - disse Mione tentando sorrir. -Vá!

Ambos se despediram entre lágrimas. Rony foi até a esposa e logo foi para o portão de embarque. Mione ficou observando sua partida dolorosamente. Passado algum tempo, ela foi para casa arrasada. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer a partir de agora. Afundou-se nos travesseiros e começou a chorar como sempre fazia. Achou que isso talvez seja um castigo. Enquanto ela chorava, ele estava nos ares resolvendo o futuro dele. Por mais que tivesse sido perdoada, o fardo daquilo tudo ainda pesava. O tempo passou e ela procurou ser feliz sem ele. Arranjar sua vida, talvez até se casar com outro alguém. Os anos se passaram, e ela nunca mais soube dele nem ao menos para aonde fora. Tentou viver esquecendo o passado e vivendo o presente.

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado da song. Foi feita com uma das músicas que mais amo do Evanescence. Vale a pena ouvir. Por favor, comentem._


End file.
